Yamcha
przez dłuższy czas jedna z głównych postaci, Ziemianin, członek drużyny Wojowników Z. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest kot Pǔěr. Widz Dragon Balla poznaje Yamchę na początku serii, gdy Bulma, Gokū i Wūlóng poszukują smoczych kul. Yamcha wiedzie podówczas żywot pustynnego rozbójnika, który żyje wyłącznie z tego, co ukradnie. Dragon Ball Saga Pilafa thumb|left|Yǐnchá po raz pierwszy w Dragon Ball Podczas gdy Bulma, Gokū i Wūlóng szukając smoczych kul zmuszeni są przeprawić się przez pustynię, Yamcha i Pǔěr ze wszystkich sił próbują ich okraść. W wyniku kilku komplikacji rozpoczyna się walka Yǐnchy z Gokū. Mały Son, będący kompletnie wyczerpanym z powodu głodu, przegrywa, od śmierci ratuje go śpiąca Bulma. Gdy Yǐnchá zauważa dziewczynę, natychmiast paraliżuje go strach, gdyż bardzo wstydzi się dziewczyn. Wycofuje się. Przy okazji drugiej próby kradzieży, Yǐnchá podsłuchuje, jak Gokū i Wūlóng rozmawiają o smoczych kulach. Postanawia im je ukraść w celu spełniania życzenia. Yǐnchá pragnie pozbyć się lęku przed kobietami. Jeszcze raz bije się z Son Gokū. Son uderza go w twarz tak mocno, że wybija mu ząb. Yǐnchá czuje się oszpecony i kolejny raz wraca do kryjówki. Postanawia udawać, że jest po ich stronie, i przeprasza bohaterów, dając im swój samochód. Po zdobyciu wszystkich kul okazuje się, że jego lęk przed kobietami minął, a pierwszą jego dziewczyną zostaje Bulma. Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai Uczestniczy w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Po bardzo łatwym przejściu eliminacji mierzy się z Jackiem Chunem, który pokonuje go jednym dmuchnięciem. Później kibicuje Gokū. Saga Armii Red Ribbon Mieszka razem z Kurilínem i Żółwim Pustelnikiem w Kame House. Gdy Gokū rusza na kwaterę główną armii, Yǐnchá wraz z Bulmą, Mutenem Rōshim, Wūlóngiem, Lunch, Morskim Żółwiem i Kurilínem leci mu z pomocą. Saga Uranai Baby Po rozgromieniu przez Gokū Armii Red Ribbon pomaga małemu Saiyaninowi w walkach u Uranai Baby. Wygrywa pierwszą walkę z niewidzialnym wojownikiem Suke, lecz w drugiej z zmumifikowanym Mirą ponosi porażkę. Po walkach w pałacu Uranai Baby bierze trening u Żółwiego Pustelnika, aby się wzmocnić i mieć szanse w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. Saga Tiānjīnfàna thumb|Yǐnchá na Tenkaichi Budokai 21 Na turnieju podobnie jak podczas Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21 z łatwością przechodzi przez eliminacje, lecz w finałach mierzy się z Tiānjīnfànem. Walka wygląda imponująco. Z początku obaj wojownicy wydają się być równi. Po rozgrzewce przeciwnik Yǐnchy bierze górę. Brutalnie łamie mu nogę i kilka żeber, doprowadza tym samym do do knock-outu. Piccolo Daimaō Saga W tej sadze nie ma zbyt wielkiego udziału. Razem z innymi przesiaduje w Kame House, czeka na informacje ze świata na temat Piccolo. Chce iść walczyć, jednak lecząca się noga nie pozwala mu na to. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga thumb|left|Yǐnchá w sadze Piccolo Daimaō Juniora Po tym, jak Gokū zabija Piccolo, Yǐnchá poddaje się ciężkiemu treningowi wraz z Tiānjīnfànem, Kurilínem i Jiǎozi. Ten trening polega na podróżowaniu po świecie i zdobywaniu nowych doświadczeń. Wdrapuje się na Wieżę Karin, gdzie pod okiem Kociego Pustelnika przechodzi specjalistyczne szkolenie samokontroli, trzeźwości umysłu jak i sprawności fizycznej. Rezultatem tego treningu są zdumiewająca siła, nowa technika Sōkidan oraz dwie blizny na twarzy, które zostają mu już do końca Dragon Balla. Bierze udział w TB 23 i kolejny raz przegrywa w ćwierćfinałach mierząc się z Shenem. Dragon Ball Z Saga Freezera Podsaga Saiyan thumb|left|Yǐnchá w sadze Saiyan Kiedy Gokū i Raditz zostają zabici przez Piccolo, w obawie przed walką z Saiyanami Vegetą i Nappą, Yǐnchá bierze trening u Ziemskiego Boga wraz z Tiānjīnfànem, Kurilínem, Jiǎozi i Yajirobēm. Gdy zjawiają się dwaj kosmiczni najeźdźcy, Yǐnchá staje do walki z jednym z wyhodowanych przez nich Sabaimanów. Wojownik dość łatwo pokonuje przeciwnika. Jednak gdy wydaje się, że Ziemianin już wygrał, zielony stworek wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi i skacze na przeciwnika, wykonując autodestrukcję, tym samym powoduje również śmierć Yǐnchy. Reszta Sagi Freezera Przez prawie całą tę sagę martwy trenuje na drugim świecie w miejscu zwanym planetą Kaiō. Chcąc stać się silniejszym, wraz z Piccolo, Tiānjīnfànem i Jiǎozi ćwiczy pod okiem Północnego Kaiō. Po wskrzeszeniu za pomocą smoczych kul wraca do życia w Kame House. Saga Garlica Juniora Dalej mieszkając w Kame House podejmuje pracę jako zawodnik drużyny baseballowej, lecz nie spełnia się w tym zawodzie. Pod wpływem Aquamist wraz z Bulmą, Chichi, Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Żółwiem Morskim, Wūlóngiem i Pǔěrem staje się demonem i służy Garlicowi. Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Saga Cella Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości Po powrocie Gokū z kosmosu i spotkaniu z Trunksem z przyszłości Yǐnchá trenuje przed walką ze cyborgami. W tym okresie rozstaje się z Bulmą. Podsaga sztucznych ludzi thumb|119px|Yǐnchá na Cell Game Po trzech latach pojawiają się android#19 oraz cyborg #20. Yǐnchá zostaje schwytany, a #20 wysysa mu energię i ciężko rani w pobliże serca. Wojownik dostaje senzu i odzyskuje siły. Gdy choroba Gokū daje o sobie znać, to właśnie Yǐnchá odnosi go do domu w Górach Paozu. W walkach ze sztucznymi ludźmi nie ma większego udziału. Podsaga Cell Game Bierze udział w Cell Game, jest to ostatnie większe przedsięwzięcie, w jakim ma czynny udział w całym DB. Próbuje chronić osłabionego Son Goku przez atakami Celli Juniorów. Wraz z pozostałymi Wojownikami Z pomaga rannemu Gohanowi w walce z odtworzonym Cellem w formie doskonałej i przyczynia się do zwycięstwa pół-Saiyanina. Saga Majin Bū Podsaga Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 thumb|left|Yǐnchá oddaje swoją energię Gokū Wycofuje się z walk w obronie Ziemi. Nie bierze udziału w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, siedzi na widowni i opiekuje się Marron, córką Kurilína i Osiemnastki. Podsaga Czarnoksiężnika Babidiego Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Podsaga fuzji Przebywa wraz z przyjaciółmi w Boskim Pałacu, kiedy to pada ofiarą rozwścieczonego Super Bū, który oswobadza się z Komnaty Ducha i Czasu. Zostaje zamieniony w tabliczkę czekolady i zjedzony przez Majina. Podsaga Czystego Majin Bū Wraz Kurilínem trenuje w Zaświatach pod okiem Północny Kaiō i Zachodniego Kaiō. Podczas treningu do Zaświatów wdziera się Czysty Zły Majin Bū i sieje spustoszenie, jednak prędko oddala się, obrawszy kurs na Świat Kaiōshinów. Dragon Ball Super Yǐnchá uczestniczy w imprezach organizowanych przez Bulmę z okazji 38 rocznicy jej urodzin, ogląda Turniej Bogów Zniszczenia. Jest też obecny podczas wywoływania Super Shén Lóng'a. Yǐnchá zostaje także kapitanem drużyny baseballowej reprezentującej Siódmy Wszechświat. Jako jedyny zna zasady gry, ale cały czas jest faulowany przez Vegetę i kilkakrotnie zostaje pozbawiony przytomności. Yǐnchá pojawia się również w siedzibie głównej Capsule Corporation, by sprawdzić, co u Bulmy i czy przyjaciółka szczęśliwie urodziła. Mężczyzna zachwyca się Brą. Kiedy Gokū opowiada mu o Turnieju Mocy, Yǐnchá marzy, by wziąć udział w walkach, zabiera swoją porcję jedzenia i odlatuje do domu. W nocy przed rozpoczęciem turnieju Yǐnchá czeka na Gokū i zastanawia się, jak odmówić udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Pǔěr próbuje przekonać go, że nikt udziału mu nie zaproponuje, ale zostaje zagłuszony przez przyjaciela. Yǐnchá czeka, aż poproszą go o udział w turnieju i ogląda telewizję z Pǔěrem. Kiedy zjawiają się Muten Rōshi i Wūlóng, Yǐnchá na dachu swojego bloku ogląda zmagania mistrza z pokusami i pyta prosiaka, kiedy zamierzają poprosić go o udział w walkach. Wūlóng oznajmia, że nigdy. Yǐnchá z Pǔěr wracają do mieszkania. Yǐnchá przybywa z Puerem do domu Bulmy, by zobaczyć, jak Gokū i reszta odlatują do Świata Nicości. Jest zawiedziony tym, że nikt nie zaproponował mu udziału w turnieju. Bierze udział w zorganizowanym przez Bulmę przyjęciu na cześć zwycięstwa drużyny z Siódmego Wszechświata. Koniec Z Wraz z przyjaciółmi bierze udział w przyjęciu w domu Bulmy. Dragon Ball GT Występuje tylko w kryzysowych momentach, takich jak wybuch Ziemi czy zbiór energii do Genki-Damy. Tu Yǐnchá stanowi tło serialu. Filmy Dragon Ball Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóng'ie Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball: Wielka mistyczna przygoda Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball: Droga do zostania najsilniejszym Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball Dragon Ball: Bezpieczeństwo w ruchu drogowym z Gokū Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball: Straż pożarna z Gokū Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Filmy Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball Z: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Na prośbę Tiānjīnfàna wraz z Jiǎozi nie bierze udziału w walkach z Armią Freezera, pozostając w ukryciu. Odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Gromadźmy się! Świat Gokū Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dragon Ball: Siemka! Son Gokū i przyjaciele powrócili!! Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Korabo Supesharu!! Ta sekcja wymaga treści. Prosimy, uzupełnij ją! Filmy Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Super: Brolly Ta sekcja dotyczy filmu, który jeszcze nie miał premier. Jak tylko się ukaże, prosimy, uzupełnij wydarzenia dotyczące Yǐnchy! Ciekawostki *W młodości Yǐnchá bał się kobiet, lecz znajomość z Bulmą go uzdrowiła. *Yǐnchá ma lęk wysokości. *Yǐnchá doskonale gra w baseball. Galeria Puar and Yamcha.png Yamcha.png Yamcha3.png Yamcha4.png Yamcha5.png Yamcha6.png Yamcha i Kulilin.png Yamcha.jpg|Pozycja do walki Informacje o Yǐnchá'iu zdobyte przez androidy.png|Yǐnchá Chichi and Yamcha.png|Yǐnchá szczęśliwy Zangya (14) Kontra Yamcha.jpg Zangya (13) + Bido kontra Yamcha.jpg Zangya (12) Kontra Yamcha.jpg Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg|Na przyjęciu przed Hotelem Mistera Satana Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Ox- KIng i Kulilin.png|Gyū Maō, Bulma, Kurilín, Yǐnchá i Pǔěr, oglądają trening Fuzji Trunksa i Gotena Yǐnchá.png|Yǐnchá podczas gry w bejsbol Yamcha DBS, odc. 070.jpg jamsza1.jpg|Grafika z gry Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! METEOR Yamcha2.png|Yǐnchá wygrywa, dotykając bazy chara_img10.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy zh:阿樂 is:Yamcha no:Yamcha fi:Yamcha Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata